Two Worlds Made Into One
by Invader Hog
Summary: [NATKAT]Two different people, many different people contained within two bodies. So who are the real Nathaniel and Kitty?
1. Kitty

**Two Worlds Made Into One**

**Summary: Nathaniel and Kitty are two different people to everyone else but when they take off of their disguises they become themselves once again. Only then do we see the real them again.**

**Disclaimer: Dude! First BT coming at you! I am working on the third book so I don't know what happens just yet so don't kill me. Oh and I don't own this sweet trilogy, only Jonathan Stroud does.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Kitty**

She could never say what she thought.

She could never speak her mind around those other people. Somehow she was forgotten by most. This didn't bother her, but eventually you get lonely. That's how she felt when she went to her small apartment at night. She would turn out the light, become Kitty Jones once again, and then that was it. She would be alone as herself with only her mind to keep her company.

Kitty wasn't always a lonely girl. She did have friends, though most were boys and they didn't seem to like her much, she was often a loner as she joined the Resistance. As the years went on she lost her family, her life, and her childhood. Now a teenager with only knowledge as her friend, she was… well… lonely.

That's why she often thought about… _him._ John Mandrake, the worst person she had ever met. Now that she thought about it she couldn't understand why she had ever saved his life. Why? He had betrayed her and tried to arrest her. He wasn't worth saving.

Maybe it was because for some reason she saw something in him that he didn't see. Maybe that was it. That thing that had been so apparent in those few days they had been together, those days of lies, magic and backstabbing, she had seen something that meant he might be good.

She didn't really know what it was that she saw, so maybe she was just trying to make up an excuse. She couldn't be sure but she knew one thing. She was starting to think about him more and more and not in the good kind of way.

She had often ached at night, thinking about how she had fallen on his on accident and how that little bit of contact had made her heart skip beats whenever she thought about it, and how she had wished that she hadn't been forced into hiding because she did see that torment inside of him when he had to arrest her.

She may have been the only one to notice it, but she did.

But it could never work. She wanted a rebellion against his people. The Magicians. He was one of them. That's what she thought every time she thought of him now. He was a magician and she was a commoner. There was no way it could ever work.

So with silent cries she would drift into sleep, her mind telling her that it would never work…

**

* * *

**

**-What do you think? Kind of different and short for me. I usually right love stories for animes and stuff, and I'm working on a Harry Potter one, and like love is always in it, so I don't know if anything is going to happen… hmm…**

**Invader Hog OUT!**


	2. Nathaniel

**Two Worlds Made Into One**

**Summary: Nathaniel and Kitty are two different people to everyone else but when they take off of their disguises they become themselves once again. Only then do we see the real them again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TBT only Jonathan Stroud does.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Nathaniel**

Why did he keep waking up in this strange house?

It was really big and empty, well considering it was four stories high. That would certainly do the trick. But why here? Why couldn't he live in a little house like the commoners? He liked their houses. When he had been a child he had often dreamt of living in one, in a nice bed and not in an attic like he had for so long.

He wished he had been able to run around and learn games and play with the other children, but since he was what he was, a magician, he was unable to do so. Not that it mattered. The other kids avoided him anyway.

But why this large house to wake up to every morning?

The other side of him, the side that everyone saw, was the owner of this large house. Every morning Nathaniel would wake up in John Mandrake's large, lonely house, and sigh. He would get out of bed, open the large curtains, see the sun greet him and move on to his morning routine.

Brush the teeth, get dressed in John Mandrake's clothes, mat the hair, make the fifteen minute trip down the stairs, gazing at the walls for no particular reason, make some breakfast and sit at the table. The sun would continue to greet him, but as soon as that door knocked, he wasn't Nathaniel anymore.

When John Mandrake was finished with his body, Nathaniel would re-enter it, closing the large oak front doors, head back up his stairs, and get ready for bed.

During this time, is when he thought about _her_.

Kitty Jones.

She was the only girl he seemed to be focused on any sense of the word, adore. Attraction was another story. John Mandrake was always getting women's attention and he certainly wasn't stopping himself from giving it back in spades. But Nathaniel was sort of, stuck, on Kitty.

She was the only one he had ever known to risk her live for him of her own free will. He had known only three women in his entire life that he actually liked. Mrs. Arthur Underwood, who had practically been his mother, Miss Lutyens, his favorite teacher and friend, and the Kitty herself.

Why Kitty, he had often wondered. Why was she so… special to him? She had saved his life but…

He had once thought that they were sort of alike in many ways. Their own parents couldn't care less about them; they stood for the truth, even if it wasn't what they thought it once was. He had often wondered what would have happened if she hadn't died.

He still hadn't gotten over that fact. She had died… trying to save him…

John Mandrake often glowered at Nathaniel, telling him that she had just run away, that was all, or that she got incinerated and the world was better off without her. But Nathaniel never wanted to believe this. No, he liked Kitty… or was it something… more?

So he would go to sleep Nathaniel, waiting to wake up in a strange place the next day…

**

* * *

**

**-Second chapter in place. I often thought that Nathaniel and John Mandrake were like two completely different people, and they only fight with each other over control of the body.**

**Invader Hog OUT!**


	3. Lizzie

**Two Worlds Made Into One**

**Summary: Nathaniel and Kitty are two different people to everyone else but when they take off of their disguises they become themselves once again. Only then do we see the real them again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TBT only Jonathan Stroud does.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Lizzie**

Knowledge, knowledge, that's all she needed.

There was no need for worthless emotions and silly little clicks of tongues and thoughts. No. She needed to gather more information, continue her strings of lies and not have to worry about the annoying girl that tried to seize her body. Kitty was often getting in Lizzie's way by straying from the books over to silly thoughts of that stupid boy, John Mandrake, which was starting to affect the body they shared. Lizzie didn't want to constantly have to remind the girl of the betrayal and why they were searching for ways to stop the magicians and that Mandrake had been one of them.

No the girl never listened.

She had worthless emotions like love and hope. She only wished she had been able to be with that damn boy and often times Lizzie had to start whispering harshly in her ear the doubts that were already growing in the girl's mind.

They needed to stay focused, not worry about silly magicians and stupid love.

It was all pointless if she didn't understand what she was up against later in life. Anyway hadn't Mandrake proven himself unworthy of the body's two brilliant minds? Of course he had.

He was rude, self-centered, annoying and above all, a traitor. It destroyed Kitty every time she started thinking about that boy and by the power of whoever, Clara would not allow these stupid emotions get in her way of knowledge, so her lies began to get worse and worse and slowly she was killing the dying spirit that was Kitty, containing herself inside the body for longer periods of time then normal and Kitty almost choked with tears as she slept at night to arise once again thirsty for the knowledge Lizzie so demanded.

These two girls were starting to destroy one another and soon it might be Lizzie who would win.

Knowledge was key and she knew this, now if only Kitty did.

**

* * *

**

**-Thanks for the reviews; these are short only because I'm trying to get them done before Spring Break.**

**Invader Hog OUT!**


End file.
